KISS ME
by Rachael728once
Summary: Hades is defeated and OUTLAWQUEEN goes home . . .
**REQUEST on TWITTER: After that lovely kiss, Hades is defeated and #OutlawQueen goes home. I'm trying here. My heart still hurts too. Maybe this will help. Maybe it won't. I actually cried while I wrote this. This is a one shot. For all my #Hoodies in pain . . . I'm right there with you. THIS IS VERY SHORT!**

 **KISS ME**

Regina, Robin and Zelena looked down at the pile of dust on the floor that was once the God of the Underworld – Hades. The Wicked Witch fell to the floor and Regina was quick to go to her sister and comfort her. Robin checked on his daughter and all seemed to be well. Regina looked up at Robin "Give us a minute?" He smiled; picked up the basket his daughter was laying in and walked out into the hallway. It was a miracle he and Regina had survived. Zelena had entered the room right when it appeared all was lost. Hades was about to kill the woman he loved but Robin had already made the decision to jump in front of her if need be but thankfully – Zelena showed up. Yes, they owed her. But he wasn't about to forgive her overnight for all she'd done but . . . she'd done the right thing and he was sure she was hurting. A few minutes later; they came out to join him "Zelena is going to the farmhouse. She just wants to say goodnight," Regina said as she motioned toward the baby. Robin nodded and Zelena picked up the baby and held her close "We'll bring her by tomorrow. I promise." Zelena kissed the baby's cheek and placed her back into the basket "Do you want me to go with you," Regina asked.

"No, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," Zelena said.

"Yes," Regina replied. Zelena hugged her sister one last time and then with a wave of her hand – she was gone. Robin and Regina walked downstairs and then outside "Do you want to go home? I just want to let everyone know what's going on. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright, you won't be long?"

"No," she replied.

Robin held the basket but somehow managed to pull Regina toward him for a kiss "I'll see you soon." She nodded and then with a wave of her hand she was gone. He walked toward the house carrying his daughter; thanking the Gods they were all safe.

Regina entered the mansion; kicked off her shoes and took her jacket off. She locked the door and headed straight upstairs. Henry had decided to stay with Emma, Mary and David tonight and Roland was still with Little John. So, that gave them time alone. They hadn't had much of that lately. She couldn't remember the last time really. Regina walked into the room they'd chosen for the baby and stopped dead in her tracks. Robin was leaning over the crib and singing to his daughter. She leaned against the door and placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't remember ever hearing him sing before and watched in awe as he finished the song and then kissed the baby's forehead. He turned around and he was somewhat startled "How long have you been standing there?"

She smiled "Long enough and how come I've never heard you sing before?"

He shrugged "I don't know. It's never come up I suppose. Is everything alright?" They walked out of the room toward the Master Suite and once inside he sat down on the bed and started taking off his boots.

"Yes, Henry is staying at the loft. Everyone thinks it's best that Emma not be alone."

"That's probably a smart idea," he said. "I think I need a shower."

"Yes, but Robin . . ."

He stripped off his shirt and stood in front of her "I know what you're going to say. You're going to scold me because I was trying to convince Hades to kill me instead of you. Just so we are clear – I would do it all over again. I knew I would jump in front of you and save you. I played it over and over in my head as we stood there. It would have been worth it. I wasn't about to let the woman I love die. So . . ."

She roughly pulled him toward her and kissed him with everything she had. Her arms encircled his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. They kissed until neither of them could breathe and then she placed her forehead against his "I don't know what I would have done if that happened. I can't live without you. You're the love of my life. You know that right? I love you. I can't believe I never told you."

He took a step back "Of course I know that. I love you Regina. I meant what I said earlier; you are my future."

"Why have we never said it? We waited too long. If something had happened to you . . ."

"Nothing happened and we're fine. Try to relax and we never said it because we've been too busy being heroes. But I've learned my lesson and I plan on telling you every day how much I love and adore you." He pulled her back into his arms and ran his hands down her back; soothing and caressing her. He heard her whisper "I'm sorry," into his ear and he shook his head "Stop apologizing. It's alright."

She pulled back and took his hand "We're all alone for the first time in . . ."

"Forever," he said laughing.

She bit her lip "Exactly. So . . ." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him "Kiss me."

Robin rubbed his nose against her "As you wish . . . milady." His mouth took hers in a heated kiss and Regina pulled him closer; thankful they were here, together and alive . . .


End file.
